SIDRA - BTS EDITION
by NellSanchez
Summary: Todos eran malas personas, todos murieron ese día destinado y todo debería haber seguido así, se deberían haber podrido en el infierno… Pero alguien no lo deseaba de esa manera, una entidad poderosa. Irrisoriamente entonces cada uno de ellos entonces... volvió a abrir sus ojos, a sentir su corazón desesperado latir y el quemar en sus pulmones.


La ciudad de Seúl estaba tranquila, era hora del arrebol, poco a poco el sol se estaba escondiendo mientras las personas salían de sus trabajos y se dirigían a sus hogares, estudiantes invadían sectores con sonrisas traviesas y el comercio nocturno recién empezaba a despertar.

Seúl era grande, pero definitivamente sobrepoblada, llena de edificios, locales y luces de neón por las noches, una ciudad ajetreada, llena de misterios y peculiaridades. Su sabor nocturno era adictivo, y por tanto muy peligroso.

Esta es la historia de siete personas residentes de la ciudad que tomaron quizás… Algunas malas opciones.

El crimen en la ciudad era alto, pero eso no era excusa especialmente para la persona número siete y la número dos:

_**Número 7**_

Nombre: **_NamJoon_**

Edad: 24

Ocupación: Mafia - asesino estratega

Sexo: Hombre

NamJoon estaba encadenado a la mafia, era de temer, aunque a primera vista no pareciera ese tipo de persona, llevaba su cabello tono gris peinado hacia atrás, dejando su frente al descubierto y una triste sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, era alto y delgado y vestía minimalistamente. Trabajaba sin muchas ganas, pero era remarcablemente inteligente, así que si se requería una hazaña de alta dificultad este era tu hombre, era el responsable de numerosas muertes. Su mirada era vacía y no le importaba perder su vida, aunque lastimosamente para él, era increíblemente resistente.

_**Número 2**_

Nombre: _**Hoseok**_

Edad: 24

Ocupación: Periodista - asesino serial

Sexo: Hombre

Hoseok era en apariencias el hombre perfecto, de profesión periodista y considerablemente atractivo, siempre llevaba una sonrisa, su cabello café oscuro peinado impecablemente, como esos de antaño, al igual que sus pulcras camisas y pantalones acompañados de zapatos de suela. Las mujeres lo rodeaban y él se aprovechaba de eso, nadie sabía claro, que por las noches disfrutaba de matar casi como deporte. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba y el líquido carmín manchaba sus zapatos. Su voz era cautivadora, grave y aterciopelada.

NamJoon y Hoseok no se conocían, pero pronto lo harían, compartirían un destino maldito en compañía de otros más.

En cuanto a las personas número cuatro y número cinco, tenían algo en común, su ocupación favorita era obtener por medio del ingenio cosas que no les pertenecían.

_**Número 4**_

Nombre:_** Jungkook/ K**_

Edad: 18

Ocupación: Ladrón

Sexo: Hombre

Jungkook había terminado el colegio no hace mucho con buenas calificaciones aunque había estado a punto de suspender por inasistencia, su padre había muerto hace dos años, su madre se había alejado por esto y él había vivido la pérdida como podía, haciéndose de un solo propósito: "venganza", se había propuesto encontrar al asesino de su padre. Por eso robaba, por eso se había hecho de un nombre en la ciudad ("K" era por el nombre del cual era conocido) quería llamar la atención, se había convertido en un señuelo. Su despeinado negro cabello le daba un aire de juventud que él no se esforzaba en ocultar, una sonrisa traviesa invadía su rostro, era alto y delgado. Él había matado solo a un hombre, su mano había temblado y su garganta se había cerrado. El padre de Cruz no era una buena persona y seguramente no se merecía la búsqueda que su hijo realizaba.

_**Número 5**_

Nombre: _**Jin**_

Edad: 25

Ocupación: Ladrón

Sexo: Hombre

Jin se había hecho de una madurez que le había costado sus dulces sueños infantiles, habiendo vivido prácticamente toda su vida en la calle y se las había tenido que arreglar para sobrevivir. Llevaba su cabello en un tono café claro y vestia usualmente polerones holgados y una mueca de severidad. Lideraba un grupo de adolescentes en su mismo estado "gente joven de la calle, de esos que nadie quiere ver". Era muy inteligente y sabía perfectamente cómo sacar lo mejor de la situación, era un ladrón que había causado un par de muertes, daños colaterales, asuntos que no había planificado, pero que no sentía remordimiento alguno. Su fría mirada era característica.

Jungkook y Jin si se conocían, se habían encontrado un par de veces en ciertas "operaciones", quizás en lo que más diferían era en que Jungkook apuntaba a lo alto, objetos costosos y pomposos y luego los desechaba si no eran de su particular interés, pero Jin se quedaba con todo, sus objetivos eran más baratos, más comunes, más simples. Más desesperados.

Eso no quitaba que Jin no pudiese soportar al presuntuoso de Jungkook.

Sobre el número tres y el número seis, había mucho que decir, no coincidían particularmente en nada.

_**Número 3**_

Nombre: _**Jimin**_

Edad: 19

Ocupación: estafador

Sexo: Hombre

Jimin contra todo pronóstico no conocía a Jin, su cabello era de un tono rubio opaco, y siempre llevaba una sonrisa que dejaba entrever que sabía de un secreto que los demás no. El chico era un estafador, sus habilidades le permitían ser un espectacular actor, todos le creían sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte, el fingir ser quien no era le era natural, podía hacer creer la situación que fuere a quien fuese, como cuando fingió ser el hijo ilegítimo del alcalde de la ciudad, fue tan convincente que el hombre le otorgó una desbordante suma de dinero por su silencio, por una simple, pero brillante mentira. Sus acciones habían causado daño a los demás y una muerte registrada, él se había lavado las manos con la idea que la vida era injusta, era natural que cosas así sucediesen. El chico vivía con otros chicos de su edad en un barrio poco seguro, como ocupas. Su vida era llevadera.

_**Número 6**_

Nombre: _**TaeHyung/ V**_

Edad: 22

Ocupación: Cantante - cómplice

Sexo: Hombre

TaeHyung era larguirucho, de seguro estaba bajo peso, su cabello estaba despeinado y teñido de un llamativo cyan, sus ojos eran oscuros, negros y tristes, dejaba ver en ellos una desesperanza por sentirse constantemente atrapado.

TaeHyung era cantante, cantaba en bares, era conocido, bastante popular, pero lamentablemente era la mascota de Minho, un conocido dueño y vendedor del bajo mundo, Minho tenía una figura poderosa, conseguía lo que le pidiesen por el precio correcto, TaeHyung se había topado con él por error, o quizás una mera coincidencia, Minho había hecho que las manos de TaeHyung se mancharan con sangre y ahora estaba atado a él para siempre. Minho le había puesto "V" al otro, como una especie de stage name, por su misteriosa persona y atrayente figura, una voz suave que cantaba dejando entrever dolor, una voz que para el mayor significaba una mina de oro.

JiMin y TaeHyung se habían topado sin saberlo en más de una ocasión, estando el mismo lugar, usualmente en bares o restaurantes, pero no se habían conocido, no habían tenido la alegría todavía.

Y de todos, la persona número uno, pues… Tenía su propia liga, era el que más disfrutaba de los líos que causaba, no se trataba de la sola falta de remordimiento, se trataba del placer de generar situaciones problemáticas que llevaban al daño y la destrucción.

_**Número 1**_

Nombre: _**YoonGi**_

Edad: 25

Ocupación: detective privado

Sexo: hombre

YoonGi tomaba casos que sabía le generarían una ganancia, era usual que trabajase con la mafia y con personalidades importantes, traficaba información y se sentaba a ver el espectáculo mientras comía palomitas de maíz, sabía muchos secretos y se había vuelto ciertamente adinerado por ello, pero también estaba terriblemente solo por esto, aunque decía que eso le tenía sin cuidado, aun así le gustaba encontrarse a menudo con Simón, un ex compañero de colegio, un actual oficial de policía. Ambos se odiaban supuestamente. YoonGi era brillante, una mente maquiavélica, su mente no reflejaba su aspecto físico, era algo bajo y delgado, sus brazos y piernas especialmente, su cabello negro y corto, le daba un aspecto de joven adulto listo a disfrutar de su vida, eran sus ojos los que le otorgaban el aire misterioso y de cuidado, sus ojos eran cafes de un tono difícil de describir.

YoonGi conocía a los otros seis personajes, sabía de Hoseok el reportero que se traía algo raro entre manos, sabía de Jimin el chico con un brillante futuro en el bajo mundo, sabía de Jungkook y su creciente fama, sabía de Jin y sus operaciones de baja monta, sabía de V y sus tristes tonadas y por último sabía de Namjoon y su rol en la mafia.

...

_**Día 1**_

El día en que todo había partido, había sido un día bonito, uno soleado, no muy caluroso por la brisa que se colaba con ganas en el ambiente. Había resultado ser también el cumpleaños número 25 de YoonGi y quizás eso como todo en ese día era una señal.

En la mañana todo había estado tranquilo, hasta que claro, simplemente dejó de estarlo, el primero que partió fué NamJoon, estaba cerca del puerto, en una operación delicada, antes de percatarse el asunto había resultado ser una emboscada de un grupo contrario, estaba solo ante treinta hombres armados, la investigación que YoonGi les había facilitado había estado equivocada o al menos eso pensó por un segundo antes que su mente le aclarase el asunto "El investigador, Min YoonGi, él quería que esto sucediese" que los dos grupos de la mafia se enfrentasen. Un segundo después, cientos de balas llovieron y su cuerpo fue tan poco resistente como para recibirlas sin más. Se quedó mirando al cielo, mientras su mirada se hacía borrosa, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y el líquido carmín lo rodeaba. Terminó muriendo a las 6:30 de la mañana.

A las 10:00 am, Jin se encontró frente a frente con un camión a toda velocidad, por un simple error, había robado un medicamento, uno de los chicos de su grupo estaba enfermo, había sido una estupidez, para su malestar, en el local se encontraba un policía, había sido una coincidencia, una en un millón, el policía le apuntó y le siguió con determinación, por eso corrió, por eso cruzó la calle sin ver, por eso mismo se vió como un venado frente a ese camión, por eso recibió el impacto. Con su vista nublada por el dolor, todo lo que pudo ver fueron las piernas de personas acercarse y el seco asfalto de la calle absorbiendo su propia sangre. Murió a las 10:05 de la mañana.

A medio día Jimin estaba por tomar el metro, se trataba de un trabajo simple, debía encontrarse con una mujer mayor y hacerle creer que era su nieto para que le dejase su herencia, era algo sencillo jabía estudiado a la mujer y esta no tenía a nadie, si no le dejaba su dinero y propiedades, todo pasaría a la ciudad y eso a Jimin le sabía al espantoso sabor del desperdicio. La verdad, no lo vió venir, el vagón del metro estaba a segundos de llegar, su mente estaba en la suma de dinero que pronto haría, no se fijó en sus alrededores y eso había sido su error, por eso había terminado por ser brutalmente empujado a los rieles del metro por un hombre desconocido, por eso había muerto instantáneamente ante los gritos de horror de los que esperaban el medio de transporte, había muerto sin siquiera haber podido gritar.

A las tres de la tarde Jungkook había estado en el momento equivocado, a la hora equivocada, había ido al banco a retirar unos fondos, el ambiente había estado raro, pero cuando se percató de lo que sucedía ya era demasiado tarde, había un maletín sospechoso, un pitido se escuchó y simplemente todo se volvió blanco, se había tratado de una bomba, Jungkook lo previó segundos antes, había intentado correr, pero había estado muy cerca, el objeto explotó y a las 3:28 luego de una agónica espera, porque le dolía todo, estaba entumecido, veía restos de sangre por todos lados. Su corazón había dejado de latir, irrisoriamente los rescatistas habían llegado hasta él, justo cuando había tomado su último aliento.

En la noche, siendo casi las diez, Taehyung se encontraba en una situación compleja, estaba escondido en un pequeña habitación trasera que hacia de camarín en un bar para los artistas que se presentaban allí, a fuera de esta en el estrecho pasillo había un hombre desaliñado, enrabiado que parecía haber perdido la cordura apuntándole a Minho con un arma, "¡Devuelvemela!" El hombre gritaba fuera de si, Minho estaba molesto por el show causado, las pocas personas que presenciaban lo sucedido estaban espantadas, las miradas de Minho y Taehyung se encontraron, el otro no tuvo que ponerlo en palabras, no fue necesario, fue una orden, el dueño le ordenó a su mascota a venir junto a él y aunque Taehyung se moría de miedo, temblando como gelatina lo hizo, no quería morir, pero tampoco quería hacer enfadar a Minho. En cuanto estuvo cerca, Minho lo agarró y utilizó como escudo humano, el hombre de la pistola se enfadó aún más y antes que alguien tuviese siquiera la intención de hacer algo más, dos certeros disparos habían llegado a puntos vitales del cantante, el pelicyan habían caído al suelo, siendo tirado como basura por Minho, al darse cuenta que ya no le era de valor alguno. Taehyung alcanzó a compartir unas lágrimas, antes de morir en el suelo de un bar de mala muerte.

A las once con cuarenta minutos Hoseok se encontraba haciendo lo usual, había conquistado a una mujer joven que habría jurado se entretendrían placenteramente ambos, lamentablemente esta se había equivocado y había terminado inconsciente por un fuerte golpe en la nuca ejecutado por el, estaban en un motel barato, Hoseok estaba por proceder con su pasatiempo, en donde el líquido carmín llenaba el ambiente, justo cuando la luz del lugar se fué y un sonido seco se entrometió. El asesino se puso alerta, sabía bien que había alguien nuevo en la habitación, dió entonces un paso tentativo hasta la puerta, y ese fue su último movimiento planificado, porque unas fuertes manos rodearon su cuello, por un segundo se congeló en su sitio, Hoseok era fuerte, pero ni de acerca se asemejaba al musculoso tipo que lo tenía quedándose sin aire en esos momentos, el misterioso personaje siguió ahorcandolo por unos buenos minutos, el se resistió una vez volvió en sí, pero no había caso, no tenía cómo librarse del agarre, empezaba a perder la conciencia cuando un auto con las luces altas pasó por fuera del lugar y por un segundo pudo ver el rostro de quien lo atacaba… Se trataba de ese policía molestoso, el esposo de una de sus víctimas.

Se murió pensando que no tenía sentido que alguien como él hubiese descubierto su fachada, no parecía ser ni de cerca tan inteligente.

Quince minutos para las doce, quince para que aquel día terminase, quince para que el cumpleaños número veinticinco de YoonGi se diera por terminado, fue en ese momento cuando un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza le había proporcionado la cuarta puñalada certera al investigador, la primera había sido en su abdomen, la segunda en su pulmón, la tercera en su pecho, la cuarta en su corazón. El asesino del investigador había sido hábil, sigiloso, rápido y brutal, no le había dejado oportunidad al más bajo. Aunque tal vez gran parte de la culpa la había tenido él, como enfadar a la mafia, como bajar sus defensas y dejarse abordar por personas por la ingenua idea que siendo su cumpleaños alguien se le acercaría con otra intención más que eliminarlo, la verdad aunque nunca lo admitiría había esperado porque Kihyun se le acercase esa noche, solía toparse con su ex compañero de colegio de noche aunque fuese para insultarse o para que el policía le soltase amenazas de atraparlo y llevarlo a la justicia por sus negocios ilegales. YoonGi se había comportado ingenuamente, algo que nunca sucedía. Murió solo como una rata de alcantarilla, en aquel callejón, al lado de un basurero, de su boca no dejaba de salir sangre, se acomodó en el mal oliente y húmedo suelo y con sus pocas fuerzas dijo lo que se había guardado por mucho tiempo, se lo dijo a nadie en particular, porque nadie lo escucharía, nadie estaba cerca, su asesino ya se había ido.

_"Te… Amo… Ki..Hyun… Te Amo"._

Sonó desesperado, sonó triste, sonó miserable, porque YoonGi podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era tonto, Kihyun nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos, aun así fueran las ultimas dos personas en el mundo, Kihyun era buena persona y el investigador era irremediablemente malo.

…

YoonGi sintió el aire llenar sus pulmones, abrió sus ojos pesadamente, borrosamente observó que el sol comenzaba a salir, sintió dolor en su pecho, el atolondrado resonar de su corazón latiendo, los quejidos emitidos por su propia garganta, sintió sus manos moverse. Fue solo entonces cuando alarmado se sentó en su lugar al recordar lo que había sucedido, su último recuerdo, en el que… ¿había muerto?, miró a su alrededor por una pista, por lo que fuese, desconocía en donde se encontraba, no había nada que… Hasta que vió ese gigante cartel que estaba colgado en la pared de enfrente, en el que se señalaba lo siguiente:

《Esta es tu segunda oportunidad, una que te servirá para no acabar en el infierno, es tu preciosa oportunidad para redimirte, has de hacer un buen uso de tus habilidades, sólo así podrás morir en paz》

Luego de leerlo cinco veces, el investigador quiso reconocer que no se encontraba solo en esa habitación, sino que habían seis personajes acompañandole, cada uno guardaba una historia.

Cuando Hoseok comenzaba a despertar, YoonGi se fijó en las reglas escritas debajo del cartel.

_Regla 1. Si te niegas a hacerlo, tendrás una extenuante y dolorosa muerte._

_Regla 2. Las relaciones con otras personas están limitadas "no has de darles esperanzas de que tendrán un futuro contigo, porque tu futuro ya no existe"._

_Regla 3. "Tú obediencia en ningún momento certifica un pasaje al cielo"._

YoonGi soltó una seca risa risa empapada en locura. Hoseok entonces supo que nada bueno había pasado, para comenzar supuestamente había muerto y ahora despertaba al lado de un maniático, eso no podía ser una buena señal.

_**Notas de autora:**_

Pues, esto no tomó nada de tiempo editarlo, como ya saben este fic es una adaptación de mi novela original "Sidra", el porqué decidí adaptarla a un fic de BTS tiene mucho sentido con el hecho que desde el principio pensé que los chicos quedarían de maravillas en un AU así (tomando en consideración que el mismo Jungkook tiene una idea de un AU de mafia) así que la idea se pulió casi por sí sola, lo que me llevó mas tiempo fue decidir quien sería que personaje, en eso me apoye en ImMayG (autora en wattpad) quien amablemente completó el cast.

Y a ver, todos los chicos tienen problemas y eso se abordara, me gustaría que votaran por quien tuvo la muerte mas triste, para saber quien le causó mayor impresión.

Esperemos que no haya mucho **OOC**. _Out of character_

_Nos vemos a la próxima._


End file.
